How the Four of Us Became Three
by Lyssa630
Summary: Jack has a little sister and Rose has a little brother. When they meet on the Titanic, everything seems great. But will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**This is my first story! It may get confusing, but in this chapter it is 1945 with Alyson and her daughter Jackie at the beginning. Then, it goes to Alyson Dawson, then Micheal Dewitt-Bukater, and then finally Rose. And it will be in that order for the rest of the story, but it may or may not include Alyson with her daughter in 1945 in every chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, guess what we're learning about in history."<p>

"What Jackie?"

"The Titanic." She said with a grin on her face.

I took a deep breath.

"Mom? Are you ok?'

"Come here, I want to show you something." I lead her into my bedroom and took a box down from the closet. I opened the box and handed her a piece of paper.

She sat on the bed and looked at the paper, intrigued. "Is this really what it is? A Titanic boarding pass?"

"Yeah. Cool huh? Do you want to hear what happened?" She shook her head yes.

"Now, its been 33 years, and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. Titanic was called 'The Ship of Dreams'. And it was, it really was…

* * *

><p>"Now Aly-"<p>

"Jack! You know Sven and Olaf are no good! You could be betting all of our, and Fabrizio's stuff away!"

"Al, just breathe. Go and see if you could have a pop and get the rest of the weeks pay, while I play some. Alright?"

"I swear Jack, if you lose…"

"Which I wont. Now go get your pop."

Jacks smiles could always do things to someone. It's a good thing that I actually knew what it ment, but it didn't matter. I quickly rolled my hair back up and put my hat on. Then, we went inside.

I sat at the counter and asked for my pay and a pop while Jack, Fabrizio, Olaf, and Sven started playing poker. It seemed like hours just sitting there thinking about how I hated jack for playing with them. When, I heard Olaf say something in Swedish to Sven

"I can't believe you bet our tickets!"

I knew I had to look then, my eyes went wide when I saw the titanic boarding passes.

"Alright, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change. Fabrizio…niente."

"Niente!"

"Olaf…nothing. Sven…uh oh, two pair. I'm sorry Fabrizio."

"Che 'sorry' ma vaffanculo! You bet all the money!"

"You're not gonna see your mom again for a long time. Cuz were going to America. Full house boys! Woo hoo hoo hoo, woo hoo hoo hoo!"

I was so happy! Jack and Fabrizio started putting their stuff into bags. I just got up when Olaf grabbed Jack. He said something in Swedish that I couldn't understand. Then, he hit Sven.

We started laughing and put the stuff into the bags. Then, Fabrizio handed me a piece of paper, I looked at it and it was his ticket.

"Go with your brother. They go to America!"

"No, lads. Titanic go to America in 5 minutes."

We looked at each other, then threw everything into the bags.

"You're the best Fabrizio. You better not change your address so we can send you letters." I said with a smile on my face.

"Of course."

Then, Jack and I ran out the door quickly.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world!" he yelled.

"We're practically god damn royalty!" I yelled back

"Jeeze, why are you running so fast?"

"Cuz I got the tickets!" I yelled behind me.

"We're passengers. Wait, were passengers!" we both yelled at the steward.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?"

"Of course. Anyway, we don't have any lice. We're Americans."

"Right come aboard."

We hurriedly ran inside the ship and went through the level.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?" Jacks said happily.

We ran to the deck with all of our stuff and found an empty spot to see at.

"Goodbye!"

"You idiot! Goodbye! I'll never forget you!" I welled at the crowd.

* * *

><p>Rose and I were whispering to each other in the backseat, ignoring Cal, which he really did not like. He couldn't stand that she would want to spend time with someone other than her fiancé. I mean, who can blame me? Cal made the both of us sick to our stomachs, and Rose had to marry him.<p>

The car suddenly stopped and Cal pushed me into the door so he could go to the other door to get Rose out. When he did that, Rose got a devilish look in her eye and almost tripped him for me, but Mother saw and gave the both of us a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes to her as Cal opened the door.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania." I heard her say.

I knew my mother was going to be retarded and not get out of the car until she got helped out. So, I got out first. I heard Cal say something stupid so I got to the ground just fine. Then, I felt something against my leg and I couldn't stop myself until it was too late and I fell. Cal just helped my mother out of the car while Arose helped me up. Mother, of course gave us a disapproved look, again.

"Your daughter is too difficult to impress, Ruth." Cal told our mother. Her expression suddenly changed to a smile with a hint of smirking along with it.

"So, this is the ship that they say is unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship. He told us. I highly doubted that.

Then, Cal got distracted by the baggage guy. I went over to Rose and we started walking ahead of everyone.

"I said that just to piss him off" Rose said. I looked at her then laughed.

"Rose? When you and Cal get married, can you buy me a house?"

"Only if I get to live with you in it, Micheal." She told me with a realistic look on her face. We both started to laugh when Cal came up to us.

"Ladies, and…Mitchell. We better hurry."

"Micheal, not Mitchell." I told him with frustration in my voice. Rose looked at me and gave me a devilish smile. "Cal, where's my coat?"

"I don't know."

Cal, I want my coat. Now!" She gave him a stern look.

"I have it here miss." Miss Trudy said to her.

I quickly got on board before Cal or my Mother saw me laugh. I asked a steward where I could find our rooms, and I got to them first.

When they got to me, I was sitting on one of the couches, 'like a poor person' mother would call it, with my feet all over it.

"I call this room." Which was the biggest out of the three rooms.

Rose smiled and said, "I call this one too.'

"But, Rose-"

"What mother? You can stay in your room all alone, can't you?"

So, that was settled then and there. They finally left us alone and we got to unpacking.

"Now Rose, I have one thing to ask you. What artwork should we put up?"

She smiled as we walked over to the art. Miss Trudy came in and helped us decorate. We filled that room up with so much Picasso, Monet, and others, that when Cal came in, he stayed there as little as possible.

* * *

><p>I hated having to get all dressed up and fancy, just going to dinner. Going to, from the elevator with mother and Micheal, we saw a woman who came aboard at Cherbourg, named Margret Brown. We all called her Molly. She always made me laugh. Her husband had struck gold someplace out west and she was what mother called, 'new money.'<p>

Dinner was boring and I retired very early. When Cal came to see if I would go to his room, I pretended to be asleep. When Micheal came in to get ready for bed, I was reading a book. We got to talking about everything, we stayed up most of the night.

By the next afternoon, we were steaming west from the coast of Ireland with nothing ahead of us but ocean. I spent almost all my time with Micheal, even though it pissed off Cal. But, that was a main reason I did. And I knew for sure that Mother hated that I was in the same room as Micheal. Really, we were in the same nursery when we were little and he's only a couple years younger than I. I don't see what the problem is.

But I still hung out with Micheal instead of going to tea with Mother and hearing all the gossip about J. and his mistress Madeline. Its so boring to hear about it anyways, especially since I have to hear it about five times a day.

We were walking out on the deck and we saw this, ridiculous man with what looked like a girl, just yelling at the top of their lungs. Micheal and I just looked at them. Then, just walked to another part of the ship so we didn't have to hear them anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I've been really busy with school and such. But since I got my laptop, I can add more chapters quickly! I hope you enjoy! Oh and Alyson and Jackie in 1945 aren't in this chapter**.

After we ate our breakfast, Jack and I roamed the part of the ship that we could roam. After a couple hours, we finally got onto the deck. It was really nice and all, but they had restrictions for what part third class passengers could go to.

"Jack, can I bum a smoke?"

"Yeah sure, but don't have too many today, or at least bum some off of other people."

I gave him a smile and kept walking. We finished our cigarettes about half-way around the ship deck.

"I bet I can beat you to the front of the ship." I challenged Jack.

We took off sprinting. We almost hit people and knocked them over, more Jack than I. And I ended up beating him to the front. Winded, he gave me two cigarettes like he said he would if I won. I put them under my hat and looked at the picture there.

"Jack, are we going to go back to Chippoa Falls?"

"I don't know Aly, I don't know. We could if you wanted to." I gave him a smile.

We were looking over the railing, just looking at water. It was so beautiful and calm. The ocean was all that we needed until now in my mind. It was time to be going home. I looked behind us and smiles. We were going home.

My long hair was flowing in the wind and I put my hat back on with out rolling my hair back up. I turned back and looked out ahead of us, and took a deep breath of the sea air.

"Hey, look, look, look! Look, look!" Jack yelled pointing at some dolphins. "See it?"

"Jack, there's another one! See him?" It was one of the most amazing sights that I had ever seen

"Look at that one. Look at him jump! Whoo-hoo-hoo!" We had toothy, childish grins on our faces as we kept looking at those damn dolphins.

Jack got onto one of the raised up rope stands to tie up rope when docked. "Woo-hoo!"

"I can see the Statue of Liberty already! Very small of course." I smiled at him.

"I'm the king of the world!" Jack yelled with hid hands in the air. He just started all out with yelling and whooping. It was so great, that I had to start it too.

People probably thought we were nuts, but we didn't care. We kept whooping and yelling until our lungs hurt. Then, we let out bodies hang in the wind, our hair blowing everywhere, not caring about a thing in the world.

* * *

><p>"She's the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. And our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel up."<p>

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He invisioned a steamer so grand in scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is willed into solid reality." Mr. Andrews was an amazing man. Mr. Ismay on the other hand was kind of clueless about things.

Rose had a look on her face of like devilish with annoyance, like the wheels in her head were turning, but she looked like she needed something. Then, she grabbed a classy smoker out of her bag, then she lit a cigarette.

"You know I don't like that, Rose." Mother said. Then, Rose blew out her puff of smoke into her face.

"She knows." Cal said while he pulled the cigarette out of the holder and put it out.

Then, the waiter came and asked what they wanted to eat.

"We'll both have the lamb, rare with very little mint sauce." Cal said. Rose had a look on her face while the waiter walked away. "You like lamb, don't you sweet pea?"

* * *

><p>I turned my head and gave Cal a mocking, unsatisfied smile.<p>

"Are you going to cut her meat for her, too, there, Cal?" Molly said. I got a grin on my face. Cal just turned at her unamused. "Hey, uh, who thought of the name Titanic? Was it you Bruce?" Molly asked.

"Well, yes, actually." Mr. Ismay said. "I wanted to convey sheer size and the size means stability, luxury, and alone all strength."

I rolled my eyes and thought of the many books that I have read over the years. But, I was thinking of something I had read recently.

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be a particular interest to you." I told him. I looked around the table, and the only people who were chuckling were Micheal, Molly, and Mr. Andrews. Mr. Ismay just had a dumbfounded look on his face, while Cal and mother looked at me in a disgusted manner.

"What's gotten into you?" My mother asked me.

"Excuse me." I said as I got up.

My mother started apologizing for my rudeness.

"She's a pistol, Cal. Hope you can handle her." Molly said with a joking tone in her voice.

"Well, I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, wont I Mrs. Brown?" I heard Cal say, being serious like always.

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. I got on deck and realized that I needed the fresh air. I took a few deep breaths and my everlasting headache started to vanish.

I lifted my head up to the sky and closed my eyes. I wanted to stay like this forever. But, I opened my eyes and looked forward at the sea behind us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! I've got my friends Maci, Jennifer, and Lindsey (Twilight-Kitty01) reading this story so you guys will like it a lot!**

I opened my eyes to tell Jack something, but I noticed that he was preoccupied with a drawing.

I looked over at the drawing and saw that it was the little girl and her father, about 50 feet away, talking about water.

I just stopped and started talking to a fellow passenger.

"The ship is nice, huh?" I sparked a conversation with him.

"Yeah, it's an Irish ship."

"It's English, no?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"No, it was built in Ireland. 15,000 Irishmen built this ship. Solid as a rock. Big Irish hands…That's typical. First-class dogs come down here to take a shit." He said with his thick, Irish accent.

"Ah, it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Jack had finally looked up from his drawing, it was probably finished.

"Like we could forget. I'm Tommy Ryan."

"Jack Dawson."

"Hello."

"Aly."

"Hi. Do you make any money with your drawings?" Tommy asked.

But, Jack didn't answer. I looked over and saw that he was staring at something on a higher deck. So, I followed his eyes to a first-classed passenger.

She was really very pretty. With her red hair, and the gown that she was wearing. But, I knew Jack was staring at her for no reason, because she was first-class. Essentially, its forbidden.

Tommy followed both of our eyes, and saw the girl.

"Oh, forget it, boyo. You'd as like have angels fly out of your arse as get next to the likes of her."

But, obviously, Tommy's words were running over his head. He was zoned out, just staring at here.

I assumed that she saw his gaze from the corner of her eye, because she glanced over and met his gaze. She turned away, but turned back and met his gaze again.

I waved my hand in front of Jack's eyes, and he didn't flinch. Tommy and I started laughing.

Then, we saw a man approach her and catch her attention. She obviously didn't like him by her body language.

"Do you mind?"

"I hope you're proud of this." I faintly heard them bicker.

She just walked away, leaving him to be mad and walk after her.

* * *

><p>I met Rose at our room and she was furious. With Cal and our mother. But mainly at Cal.<p>

"I hate the both of them! I swear, when we get to New York, we are going to go and be on our own."

"Really? You mean it?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes, Micheal, I do mean it. But you can't tell anyone. Alright?"

"Yeah, of course I won't." I said with a grin on my face.

Trudy came in and told us that we should start getting ready for dinner. She helped Rose get her corset redone.

When both of us were ready, we walked over to the dining hall. I loved walking down the grand staircase. It had such good architecture and structure, it was beautiful.

All throughout dinner, Rose was very distant. I could tell that she had something on her mind. So, when she excused herself before dinner was over, I didn't think about it.

* * *

><p>'I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it.' I thought to myself at dinner. 'An endless parade of parties and cotillions yachts and polo matches always the same people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was seemingly at a great precipice with no one to pull me back no one who cared or even noticed.'<p>

I excused myself from the dinner table and told them that I was going to my room. Micheal wanted to come, but I told him no.

I quickly went to our room and called for Trudy. I was in a panic when no one answered.

"Trudy? I need help getting my dress off!" But she never came.

I tried over and over again to undo the buttons, and it wouldn't work. I was so frustrated that I started crying.

It was an annoyed, pissed off crying, and I started throwing things across the room. I couldn't get away. I ran out of the room towards the deck.

When I got to the deck, I started running. Tears were forming in my eyes, and I didn't care if I hit anyone. I just wanted to get away quickly.

When I got to the stern of the ship, I was sobbing uncontrollably, and I couldn't catch my breath. Then, I saw the ocean.

I wiped my eyes so I could see. I thought for a moment, and decided to do the craziest thing ever. I was going to jump.

I felt sorry for Micheal, but I needed to get away from this life. It was torture knowing that I had to marry Cal, and be with him the rest of my life.

Then, I slowly climbed up and over the railing onto the other side. I was facing the deck and I closed my eyes. I was in mid thought when I heard a voice behind me (I had already turned and was facing the open ocean.)

"Don't do it." I got a questioned look on my face.

"Stay back. Don't come any closer." I said with my head looking at a man from steerage from what I could tell.

"Come on. Just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." He said while walking towards me.

"No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." I said. I was flattered by him wanting to help me. But, I didn't let it show on my face.

He took a last puff of his cigarette. He motioned to throw it into the water. I didn't react, so he threw it in.

He put his hands in his pockets. "No, you won't."

"What do you mean, no, I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"Well, you would have done it already." He said all knowingly.

"You're distracting me. Go away." I gave him as an excuse. I really didn't want to jump anymore, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go and I'm going to have to jump in there after you." He said as he took his jacket off.

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed." I said as he started unlacing his shoes to take them off.

"I'm a good swimmer.'

"The fall alone would kill you."

"It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

I thought for a second. "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over." He had taken off both of his shoes by then.

"You ever, uh…ever been to Wisconsin?" He asked. It took me a few seconds to get what he was saying.

"What?"

"Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls." He started telling me.

**Thanks again for reading. Now I know that you REALLY want to review...come on, just press the button. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Man, it feels good finally busting these puppies out! Read and review please.**

"Ok, wait…So you're telling me that Auntie tried killing herself, off the stern of the Titanic?" Jackie asked me.

"Yeah, I know. Crazy, huh? But, I was there so it's defiantly true." I told my daughter.

"Well, obviously she lived. So what happened? How did Jack save her? Was-"

"Are you going to let me finish the story, or are you going to come up with your own conclusion about what happened?" I asked her. Jacqueline suddenly got quiet so I could tell more of the story.

* * *

><p>I sat up a few minutes after Jack had gotten up. I saw him with a girl. The same one form earlier. I quickly got up and walked over there. I hid and listened to what was happening.<p>

"I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota." I smiled. I hadn't heard Jack talk much about our parents since they died.

"Ice fishing is, you know, where you-"

"I know what ice fishing is!" The woman said very angrily.

"Sorry. You just seem like, you know, an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh… fell through some thin ice and I'm telling you… water that cold, like right down there it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think- at least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you. Like I said, I don't have a choice." He had taken his thinner jacket off.

I totally knew that he was guilt tripping her into coming back on board. I mean, he used it on me so much that I learned how to do it. They stood their looking at each other for a minute.

"I guess I'm kind of hoping that you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here." He said with hope in his voice.

"You're crazy." She said as she leaned farther over the ocean

"That's what everybody says, but with all do respect, miss I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here." He leaned over to tell her. "Come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this."

He reached his hand over so she could see it in front of her. Then, she grabbed his hand. Jack helped her turn around to face her. They finally looked at each other, face to face.

"Whew! I'm Jack Dawson."

"Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"I'm going to have to get you to write that one down." He joked. She gave him a half-ass laugh. "Come on."

"Rose started to take a step when her shoe slipped on the scarf that she had on. She instantly fell. Jack only had one of her hands and she started screaming bloody murder.

I quickly ran over to them and grabbed her other hand.

"I got you! Come on. Come one." She lost her balance and started screaming louder.

"Help! Please! Help! Please! Please get me!"

"Listen. Listen to me. I've got you. I won't let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on." Rose was getting there. I swear, this is one of the scariest moments ever.

"Come on. That's right. You can do it."

We got her up and over. But, my hand slipped and she fell to the ground with Jack falling on top of her.

I heard some footsteps and saw some crew running towards us.

"What's all this?" I stood back. The guard looked at them for a second. "You stand back! And don't move an inch! Fetch the master-at-arms!"

"Woah, you got this all wrong. He was just helping her." I told the guard.

"Be quiet, young lady!

* * *

><p>Cal, my mother, and I got to the deck as quickly as possible with Mr. Lovejoy and Mr. Archibald Gracie IV.<p>

I quickly went over to Rose to see if she was ok. And I heard a very loud argument behind me. I looked and saw a girl, about my age, arguing with the master-at-arms.

"Why aren't you listening to me? I mean, who the hell do you think you are, just taking my brother and putting him in handcuffs! I mean, really? Come on!" She yelled at him.

"Miss, I have to hear what happened from Miss Dewitt- Bukater first."

"Are you kidding me! She already told you once that nothing happened!"

She was very feisty. I turned my attention back to Rose.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. But, why aren't they letting Jack go? He didn't do anything wrong?"

"Who?"

"The man in handcuffs."

Then, we heard Cal start to freak out on Jack.

"This is completely unacceptable! What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancée? Look at me you filth!"

Rose had gotten up and started to walk over there. "Cal…"

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Cal, stop. It was an accident."

"An accident?"

Everyone had stopped arguing at that point. Even the girl defending her brother.

"It was. Stupid really. I was leaning over, and I slipped. I was leaning far over to see the, uh… uh… uh… the uh…uh…"

"Propellers?"

"propellers and I slipped. And I would have gone overboard but Mr. Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself." Rose said as a matter of factly.

"You wanted to see… She wanted to see the propellers." I rolled my eyes, seeing that he fell for one of Roses many lying tricks.

"Like I said, women and machinery do not mix." Mr. Gracie said.

"Was that the way of it?" The master-at-arms asked Mr. Dawson. He looked at Rose for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Well, the boys a hero then. Good for you, son. Well done. So it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?" I could tell that Mr. Gracie wanted more brandy.

"Look at you. You must be freezing. Let's get you inside." I scoffed. "Perhaps a little something for the boy?" Mr. Gracie said, making Cal turn.

"Of course. Mr. Lovejoy, I think a 20 should do it."

"Huh. Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Rose said in a tone that I absolutely adored. No one could pull it off except her.

"Rose is displeased. What to do? I know." Cal turned and walked over to Mr. Dawson. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with- your heroic tale."

"Sure, count me in."

"Good. Settled then. This is going to be interesting. Mmmm." Cal said to Mr. Gracie.

Everyone started to leave without me.

"No, I'm alright guys. Going to stay out here a little while, get some fresh air." And no one but Rose looked back at me. I gave her a good luck wink.

Mr. Dawson whistled at Mr. Lovejoy. He turned around and Mr. Dawson ushered him over.

"Can I uh… bum a smoke?"

Mr. Lovejoy let the man grab two cigarettes.

"You'll want to tie those." Mr. Dawson looked at his feet. "It's interesting. The young lady fell so suddenly and you still had time remove your jacket and your shoes." Mr. Lovejoy turned and walked away.

Mr. Dawson's sister went over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Mr. Dawson! Mr. Dawson, thank you for saving my sister."

"Call me Jack. No problem…?"

"Micheal."

"Well, Micheal, now that we are in speaking terms, this is my sister Alyson."

"Hello." We both said at the same time

"Jack, I just wanted to say thank you again. I don't know what I would have done without her."

"It was no problem."

"So, I should be going back. So, Rose isn't alone for too long with them." I smiled then turned around and went to Roses and my room.

* * *

><p>When I had gotten all changer for bed and I was brushing my hair when Cal came in.<p>

"I know you've been melancholy. I don't pretend to know why." He stated to walk over to me. "I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week. But I thought tonight." He opened the box to show a very large, beautiful blue necklace.

"Good gracious."

"Perhaps as a reminder of my feelings for you."

"Is it a…"

"Diamond? Yes." He put it around my neck. "56 carats to be exact. It was worn by Louis XVI and they called 'Le Coeur de la Mer.'"

"The Heart of the Ocean." We said at the same time.

"Yes." Cal was silent for a few moments.

"It's overwhelming." I told him. It was extraordinarily heavy.

"Well, it's made for royalty. We are royalty, Rose. You know, there's nothing I couldn't give you. There's nothing I'd deny you if you would not deny me. Now, open your heart to me, Rose." I turned and looked at myself in the mirror until he left me alone.

I don't remember much of what happened after he left except taking that god offal necklace off from around my neck.

I woke up the next morning with things on my mind. I quickly got ready and was on my way to third class.

I got down there pretty quickly. I walked slowly in the third class common area, trying to find Jack. When I spotted him, a little girl was just leaving him.

"Bye Uncle Jack."

"Bye Cora." His friend nudged him and pointed in my direction. When Jack spotted me, he stood up.

"Mr. Dawson, can we talk?" I asked him. He just shook his head. "In private?"

"Oh, sure. Come on." He had me out of the room

" Well, Aly and I have been on our own since I was 15 since our folks died. And we had no other close kin in that part of the country. So, we lit on out of there and we haven't been back since. You could just call Alyson and me tumbleweeds blowing in the wind." He chuckled. "Well, Rose… we've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed on how great the weathers been and how I grew up but I reckon that's not why you came to talk to me, was it?"

"Mr. Dawson, I…"

"Jack."

"Jack…I wanted to thank you for what you did. Not for… for pulling me back but for your discretion."

"You're welcome."

"Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich girl. What does she know about misery?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ok, I have forgotten to say that most of this story is dialogue from the movie. And, unfortunately, I do not own Titanic, even though I wish I could. I only own the characters of Alyson, Micheal, and Jackie...**

I had been roaming the deck for a few minutes when I heard my name being called.

"Alyson! Aly!" I turned around, and saw Micheal running down some stairs to me.

"What's wrong, Micheal?"

"Rose. Have you seen Rose? I can't find her anywhere."

"Micheal, calm down. She's with Jack."

"Oh, thank god. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't find her." He was still frantic.

"Micheal, you need to chill out. Being so stressed isn't healthy for you."

I followed Micheal over to a bench that was close to where we were. And we just sat there, not talking or anything. We must have looked so weird together. Me not wearing a dress but boys cloths, and Micheal wearing a fancy outfit that you know that he was from first class.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"I wish that Rose and I could just go away." He said, startling me.

"Away from what?"

"My mother, Cal, everything. I wish that we could just start over somewhere new. Where no one knows us."

"Well, if you two want it that badly, come off the ship with Jack and me. I'm sure that Jack wouldn't mind."

"Really?" He asked me.

"Well, yeah. I'm sure that Jack won't mind at all. Seeing that he totally likes your sister." I said with a smile on my face.

"No way!" He said.

"Totally." I gave him a smile.

We both got up and started walking around the third class deck.

"I'm so glad you two are coming to dinner with us tonight. I don't think that I could handle a dinner where I need to excuse myself to go to the deck to stay awake." Micheal chuckled.

"I can't wait to come. But, I have no clue what I'm going to wear. Unless they wouldn't care if I wore this." I said in a hopeful tone. We both looked down at my outfit.

"Don't worry. You can get ready with Rose tonight." He said with a smile on his face. I just gave him a smirk. We walked around for a little bit longer.

"Why do you wear your hair up under your hat?" Micheal asked

* * *

><p>"My hair? Oh I always have so I can work and get money. But, the only way I can do that is if I look like a boy. Hence the hat and the boys cloths." She told me.<p>

I reached over and took her hat off. Aly's hair fell down, it was down past the middle of her back, but it was all loose curls instead of tight curls like Roses hair was.

We kept walking and I heard a clock chiming.

"We should probably find Jack and Rose.

"Yeah. We should. Are you sure that I couldn't just go to dinner like this?." She asked with a hopeful smile on her face. We both looked down at her outfit again. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, pants, and a pair of boots with suspenders.

"Yeah…you should probably go dress with Rose tonight." I told her.

She shook her head in response, probably thinking the same thing.

We caught up to my mother, Molly Brown, and two of my mother's "friends".

"Hello Mother, Ladies." I surprised them.

"Micheal, where have you been?" She looked at Aly and I with weird looks. "Oh, who's your little friend?"

"Mother, Molly, Ladies, this is Alyson Dawson, Jack's little sister." My mother had a confused look on her face. "Jack is the one who saved Rose last night." I reminded her.

"Oh yes." Mother said with a strange look on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dewitt Bukater." Aly said. Completely like Rose or any first classed passenger would, and mother just gave her a disgusted, fake smile.

"Well, hello there Darlin'. My Name's Molly Brown." Molly came up and shook Aly's hand. "Hello Mrs. Brown." She said with a huge, happy grin on her face.

"Sweets, call me Molly." And they both laughed. I don't know why, it's like they have a private joke between them.

"Well, shall we keep walking?" Molly asked all of us.

We started walking, slowly on the deck. Mother leading all of us. The other ladies were asking questions about "how 3rd class was." Molly and I lingered behind all of them. We were talking about how the trip was so far on the ship.

All of a sudden, Aly just stopped and I almost ran into her.

"Aly, what's wrong?" I asked her. Her mouth was covered by her hand, while her eyes were fixated on something ahead of us.

* * *

><p>He looked at me with a look in his eye to show that he was astounded with what I had just said. "No. No, that's not what I was thinking. What I was thinking was what could have happened to this girl to make her think she had no way out?"<p>

"Well, I- It was everything. It was my whole world and all the people in it And the inertia in my life, plunging ahead of me, powerless to stop it." I held out my hand for Jack to look at.

"God!" He grabbed my hand to take a closer look at the rock on my finger. "Look at that thing. You would have gone straight to the bottom." He joked.

"500 invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia's society will be there and all the while I feel I'm… standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no on even looks up." I explained to him.

He just stared at me. "Do you love him?" Jack asked me finally.

"Pardon me?" I asked, confused.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked again.

"You are being very rude." I said, trying to hold off answering the question. "You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Well it's a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?"

It seemed very simple to him, but I really didn't want to answer this question. Mainly because I really didn't want to say out loud to a complete stranger, that I didn't want anything to do with my fiancée or our families at all.

"This is not a suitable conversation." I said while nervously laughing.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" He asked me again. I just kept on nervously laughing.

I started walking away from Jack and put my hand on my head, thinking of an excuse to keep me from answering his question.

"This is absurd." I said as I turned around. "You don't know me, and I don't know you and we are not having this conversation at all. You are rude and uncouth and presumptuous and I am leaving now. Jack. Mr. Dawson it has been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I have thanked you…" I said while shaking his hand.

"And you've insulted me."

"Well, you deserved it." I told Jack plainly.

"Right." He said with doubt in his voice.

"Right."

Neither of us spoke for a few moments, and for some reason, I still hadn't let go of Jack's hand. Also, I hadn't stopped staring him in the eye.

Then, he looked down at our hands. "I thought you were leaving." He reminded me.

"I am." I turned around and started walking away from him. A few steps away from him I turned towards him. "You are so annoying." I said while still walking backwards.

I turned back around and kept walking for a few steps while Jack was chuckling at me. Then, I turned back around to him with my hand on my head.

"Wait… I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship." I suddenly realized. "You leave." I told him plain and simple. I walked towards him while I said that and pointed my finger at the way to the lower decks for Jack to leave.

"Oh-ho-ho, well, well, well. Now who's being rude?" Jack pointed out to me as he reached for one of the numerous ropes hanging on the deck.

I just stared at him blankly with my mouth wide open, then, I turned my head. Now I need to think up a good comeback. Unfortunately, when I looked at Jack, I had nothing. So, I glanced down and I spotted a leather book-type thing that I have seen him with.

I reached for it and took it from him. "What's this stupid thing you're carrying around?" I asked, meaning to sound like a spoiled little bitch. I opened the book and started glancing through the pages. "So what are you, an artist or something?" I kept quickly glancing at the pictures. I started going slower and slower, taking long glances at his drawings. "Well, these are rather good." I said as I started walking over to the chairs on the deck, and I sat down.

I flipped through Jack's book in complete awe. They were amazing. It's crazy that Jack drew them all.

"They're, uh- They're very good actually." I told him impressed with the drawings.

I turned around the picture that I was looking at length wise, so I could see it straight. It was a spectacular drawing of a woman breast-feeding an infant, with a pair of big, strong hands behind her.

I looked at Jack and I saw him blush a little, then he turned his head away from my glance. I brushed it off and flipped to the next picture. It was of a little girl, wearing a diaper, with a pair of old hands. It was phenomenal.

"Jack, this is exquisite work."

"They didn't think too much of them in old Paree."

"Paris!" I was impressed. I looked at him. "You do get around for a poor- Well, uh, uh, a person of limited means." Shit…I must seem like an imbecile to Jack.

He shook his head up and down, waiting for me to stop making a fool of myself. "Go on a poor guy, you can say it." He said with a huge grin on his face.

I looked back down and flipped the sheet to the next picture. It was of naked, what I assumed, French girls.

I tilted my head. "Well, well, well." I glanced at his slightly pink face. I went to the next picture. "And these were drawn from life?" I asked, looking Jack straight in the eye.

I quickly covered the pictures when I saw that someone was walking by, so he wouldn't see them.

"Well, that's one of the good things about Paris- a lot of girls willing to take their clothes off." He explained to me. I just smirked and went to the next picture.

"I think that you must have had a love affair with her." I said with a smile on my face.

"No, no, no, no, no. Just with her hands. She was a one-legged prostitute." He told me. My smirk turned into a confused look. "See?" Jack said as he flipped to the next picture.

I looked down. "Oh!" I said surprised. Then we both started chuckling.

"Ah, she had a good sense of humor though. Oh, and this lady…" Jack reached over and turned to the next picture, of an old woman. "She used to sit in this bar every night, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned just waiting for her long-lost love." I was looking at the picture. This lady, she had strand, after strand, after strand of pearls, wearing the best of her cloths, drinking a wine, and she was fiddling with her beads, just sitting there. Waiting. "Called her Madame Bijou. See how her clothes are all moth-eatin?" He showed me.

"Well, you have a beautiful gift, Jack. You do. You see people."

"I see you."

"And?" I sat straight up and looked all proper and all.

"You wouldn't have jumped."

When we finally got up, we walked up the decks while Jack told me where he and Aly had traveled to.

"Well, after that we worked on a squid boat in Monterey. Then we went down to Los Angeles to the pier at Santa Monica and I started doing portraits there for ten cents apiece."

"Why can't I be like you, Jack-"I asked. "just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it?" I thought for a moment and got a quirky grin on my face. "Say we'll got to that pier even if we only talk about it."

"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer. We'll ride on the roller coaster till we throw up." When he said that, I laughed a quick, one-breathed laugh. "Then we'll ride horses on the beach right on the surf. But you'll have to do it like a real cowboy. None of that sidesaddle." Jack told me.

"You mean, one leg on each side?"

"Yeah."

"Can you show me?"

"Sure…if you like?"

"Teach me how to ride like a man."

"And chew tobacco like a man." He said in a pretty cool western accent.

"And spit like a man." I tried to do the same accent like Jack did with a smile on my face.

"They didn't teach you that in finishing school?" He asked. What a smart ass.

"No."

"Well, come on, I'll show you. Come on. Let's do it. I'll show you how. Come on."

"Jack, no! Jack, no!" I was protesting. And I had reason to. What would happen if someone saw a proper, first class woman, spitting a lougie? "Wait, Jack. No, Jack. I couldn't possibly, Jack." But he kept dragging me to an empty part of the deck.

"Watch closely." He told me. I watched as him take a huge spit of a lougie.

"That's disgusting!"

"Alright, your turn." I looked around and took a little spit over the railing. "That was pitiful! Come on, you really got to hawk it back, you know?" I listened to every word he said and was trying to attempt a lougie like his. "Get some leverage to it. Use your arms, and your neck." Jack finally let it loose and spit a lougie bigger than the last one. I was still trying to hawk up everything that I could. "See that range on that thing?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay, go." He told me. And I hawked a pretty decent lougie, in my opinion. Unfortunately, I didn't get to the range that he wanted me to, but he still looked happy with it.

"That was better. You got to work on it."

"Really?"

"Really try and hawk it up and get some body to it, you know?" He explained to me. "You got to…" Jack started snorting to get a good enough lougie to hawk

Shit… I saw my mother, her friends, Micheal, and Jacks sister with her. I started nudging Jack so he didn't do the lougie in front of her. He turned around to face my mother and them. They looked at each other while he swallowed the lougie back down.

"Mother." I said surprised. I walked over towards her so I could introduce Jack to them. "May I introduce Jack Dawson?"

"Charmed, I'm sure." Mother said. I looked back at Jack and he looked suddenly nervous.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Molly doing a hand gesture to Jack, I'm assuming to get the piece of lougie off of his face.

The others were gracious and curious about the man who saved my life but my mother looked at him like an insect- which must be squashed quickly.

"Well, Jack, sounds like you're a good man to have in a sticky spot." Jack silently chuckled. Then, the dinner trumpet sounded. "Why do they always insist on announcing dinner like a damn cattle charge?" Molly asked.

We chuckled. I looked at Aly and motioned her to come to me. "Mother, Aly, shall we go dress?" I asked them. Aly got a grin on her face. We started walking away. "See you at dinner, Jack."

"See ya."

**I really hope that you guys liked this chapter! Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't posted in a while, i hate writers block...well i wanted to upload it on my birthday, so here it is!**

Rose's mother kept a great distance between Rose and me. We didn't talk over a whisper for fear that Ruth would interfere. I was glad when she detoured to her room, even though we were right next door.

When Rose opened the door to the room, my jaw dropped open. It was a 3 room suite, with a parlor, a bedroom, and a dressing room with a full bathroom! Jack and I had to share a sink in the same room as the two Swedish men that we share a room with. It was quite aquard.

Rose led me to the dressing room and made me sit down. "Aly, take your hat off." She asked. So, I took it off and my hair fell out from under my hat. Rose smiled at me and turned to the closet. "Miss Trudy! Trudy, please come here!" She called.

Trudy, I'm assuming came in. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Can you draw a bath for Miss Dawson please? Then, help her into a corset when she's done bathing."

"Yes, Ma'am" Trudy curtsied then walked to the bathroom.

"Are you really going to get me into a corset?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Why?"

"So you can wear this." Rose turned around to me, holding a light blue dress with black lace over it.

"Rose, Its gorgeous." I said as I got up.

"And it's yours."

"What-?"

"The bath is ready." Miss Trudy told us and Rose ushered me into the bathroom and told me what everything was, then she left me to bathe.

It seemed like I was in the bath for a long time. I washed my hair with some new type of soap called shampoo and conditioner. It made my hair so soft. When I got out, I quickly dried myself off and put the robe on that Rose had left me.

I walked out into the dressing room and didn't see anyone.

"Rose! Rose?" I called for her, but she never answered.

Then, I saw Trudy. "Excuse me, Miss Trudy? Where did Rose go?"

"She's helping Mister Micheal get his tie on in the other room. Would you like me to help you get your corset on, Miss?" Trudy asked.

"Yes, please." Trudy grabbed the undergarments and the corset and told me what to do.

So, I put on the panties, pantyhose, and the soft cloth garment to act as a bra type thing. Then, Trudy helped me get the corset over the other garments. She led me over to the doorframe to hold on to while she tightened me up. I was getting suffocated, but I guess pain is beauty.

Rose came back in while Trudy was tightening my corset up. When she was done, Rose helped me sit down so she could finish drying my hair. Then, Rose helped me up so I could get into my new dress. It was so beautiful. And it even looked beautiful on me, a mangy looking steerage passenger that dressed up like a boy most of the time.

Rose made me keep away from mirrors while she finished up with my hair and makeup. It was a very grueling process. It took for what seemed like forever, and it was painful. Rose and Trudy kept pulling at my hair, trying to decide how it should be: up or down, to the left or the right, should it be half up, should we part her hair? And it went on and on.

Then the makeup! Rose stared at me for a long while, then, she started attacking me with this pencil on my eyes! When my eyes finally stopped watering from it, it burned! Rose just told me to wait until they stopped burning and she would put more on. I guess your eyes get used to it. Then, she put this powder like stuff on my eyelids, and then she put some black crap on my eyelashes.

It was all an unusual experience. But, when Rose and Trudy finally let me see how I looked, I was amazed. I looked great! Surprisingly I looked better with that shit on my face than without. And my hair looked just splendid.

Trudy and Rose had decided to put my hair in a low bun and left a few really curly strands of hair to frame my face a little. And she put a cute flower comb in my hair on the side to keep the bun in place.

Rose did wonders with my makeup. She put that eye pencil (which is called eyeliner) on the inside edge of my eyelids.

Then, she put a sparkly neutral color on my eyelids. And she put this black, crème type stuff onto my eyelashes to make them pop. Finally, she put a dab (which turned into a blob) of some slightly tinted lip balm on my lips to make them shimmer.

Looking at myself made me remember my mother, and how she used to roll my hair and put my lipstick on while she was getting ready to go somewhere. In fact, the last time I ever saw my mother, she was getting ready for a party that my father and her were getting forced into going to by my father's work.

See, we were middle class people. My father was a higher classed bank teller, who was rising up quickly on the totem pole. His boss was starting to make him go to the company "House party" type things. And that night was no exception. My father's boss lived a few blocks away from us and they usually walked over.

It was snowing pretty badly that evening, it was the first real snowstorm of the season. But, they still had to go. They should have taken the horse and buggy with them, just in case. But, my father didn't listen to Jack or I. Mother put me in my bed and kissed me goodnight. Father came in after her and kissed me goodnight also. Then, they left.

What I heard the next day from Jack was that they were walking home early from the party and they had gotten robbed. But, when my mother wouldn't give them the necklace that Jack and I saved our money to get her for her birthday the last month, one of the men stabbed her. When my father tried to hurt the man who did that to her, the other man stabbed him in the back. And they left them in the snow. And the robbers never even took her necklace in the end.

I always kept my mother's necklace with us, wherever we went, no matter what. Finally, when we were in France, Jack bought me a small, elaborately decorated box with a type of lock and a necklace that was the key. I about cried when he gave it to me, because I knew that Jack must have been saving the money for this since we were in California.

I was wearing the necklace right now. It was a little longer than a choker, and it was gorgeous. It looked like it could pass off as an expensive choker that only, Cal or Rose could buy. But, something was missing from this outfit, and I knew exactly what it was.

I turned to Trudy. "Trudy…do you think that you could do something for me?" I asked her.

"Of course I can, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering…if you could go down to third class, to my room and get something for me?"

"I'll go down and get it, Miss."

"Oh, Trudy, thank you!" I stood up and hugged her. She was surprised that I would do that. "Now, you need to go down to room 360. Jack and my bunk is to the right after you open the door. Under the bed, there should be a couple cloth bags. In one of those bags, there is a small, decorated box. If you could bring that box up, I will be ever so grateful.

"Of course, Miss. It won't be a problem." She said as she curtsied to Rose and me, and then left.

"Want to help me pick out what to wear?" Rose asked me with a smile on her lips.

For Rose, I picked a dress that was quite familiar to the one that I was wearing, except that the under part was a coral color.

* * *

><p>I went with Jack and Molly to her room to find Jack a proper outfit to wear to dinner tonight.<p>

Molly had her maid start running a bath for Jack so he could get cleaned up. While we were waiting, Molly was looking through her sons suits, while Jack and I were talking. We were talking about everything. About Jacks life, where he and Aly were going to next, and his parents.

He said that he never talked about them unless Aly asked him about them, which she never did. I could tell that it was hard for him, so I switched topics.

I asked him about his drawings. I saw them and they were amazing. The very first one in his portfolio was one of Aly sleeping. "When did you draw this one?" I asked Jack.

"Ah, I drew that the night our parents died. That was the last time that she actually slept without a care in the world. After I told her that our parents died, she cried while she slept for months. It made me so heartbroken hearing her. And she couldn't go to sleep without me there. I wanted to cry so much. But I didn't so she wouldn't give up hope that we would be fine. Even now, every once in a while, Aly screams while she sleeps, I know that she will go back to sleep, but it still makes me sad enough to cry…" Jack told me.

Who knew that behind their happiness, that there could be so much sadness? I stayed really quiet, and kept to myself in the moments after he told me that.

"But, don't ever tell Aly that. I don't want her to worry about me even more. Got it?"

I shook my head yes. Then, the maid told us that Jack's bath was ready. He went in and shut the door. I sat there thinking for a few seconds. Then, I got up.

"Molly, I'll be back in a few, going to get ready." I said in a daze. I didn't wait for Molly to answer back.

I started walking down the hall in the direction of my room. Poor Jack, poor Aly. They had lost both of their parents. Losing one is terrible as it is, but losing both of them, I couldn't imagine. Even though it feels as if I've lost mother too. When I was little, she was strict, but she wasn't a cold hearted person like she is now.

I approached to room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Rose say.

I walked in. "Rose, it's me." I told her

She came out of the dressing room with a pair of shoes in one hand, and a clip in the other. I gave her a questioning look.

"It's for Aly." She told me and I smiled.

"I'm going to change then go back to Molly's room." I told her. She shook her head and we went off in different directions.

I went to the closet and started looking through the closet for a nice suit to wear. I chose a simple black suit. I started getting dressed with my mind off in oblivion.

When I realized that I didn't have a tie, I went searching for one. When I didn't find one in any of the closets or drawers in the bedroom, I went and knocked on the dressing room door.

"Hey, Rose, I need a tie…" I told her through the door. She opened the door and came out with a tie.

She shut the door behind her. "Let me do your tie tonight." She said with a small smile on her face.

I nodded and she walked with me to the bedroom and started doing my tie. We were really quiet for a few minutes.

"Rose?" I broke the silence. "What would you do if mother died?"

"I don't know. Of course I would be sad. But, I wouldn't be heartbroken or anything. Why do you ask?" She asked me.

"Well…Jack and I were talking. Then, he let me look at his portfolio, and I found a picture of Aly sleeping. I asked him about it and he told me that he drew it the night their parents died…"

Rose took a deep breath. "I bet you're thinking about dad, aren't you?" She asked me.

I looked down and she gave me the biggest hug ever. Then, I started sobbing silently. Rose was trying to calm me, but nothing seemed to work.

"Micheal, I miss dad too. And I know about the deal that you two had made in secret about going fishing. He would have loved to go with you. If he could see you now, he would be so proud of you. Probably not of mother, but proud of you and me. With how much we have accomplished in our lives."

I looked up at her and there were tears falling from her face. But she didn't care. All she cared about was making me feel better. I wiped her cheek with a handkerchief that I got out of my pocket. Rose smiled at me and we gave each other another hug.

"Let's get you finished so you can get back to Molly and Jack." Rose said to me. She sniffled her nose a few more times while she was finishing me up.

"Rose! Rose?" We heard Aly call.

"Crap! I have to finish you up."

Rose quickly finished tying up my bow tie and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya at dinner, sis." I said before I left.

I started walking back to Molly's room. It took me a few minutes to get there. I opened her door.

"Molly, it's me!" I called out to her.

"Well, Sonny. It's about time." She said as I walked into the dressing room. I saw Jack sitting in a chair with his back to me.

I walked over to him. "Jack, what are you doing?" I asked him. Then, I saw him in his underwear.

He had a scowl on his face. "Molly still hasn't found me a suit to wear yet." He said as he looked over at her.

"What, Sonny? Do you want your ankles to show?" She asked him.

I chuckled at the whole thing while I went and grabbed a suit from all of Molly's stuff. "Try this one." I said as I threw the suit over to Jack.

Molly helped him with getting his suit and stuff on and when she was done with that, I helped Jack put on a white bow tie.

Molly helped Jack slip on his coat and tails with a smile on her face.

"Micheal was right. You and he are about the same size as my son."

"Pretty damn close. Nice pick, Micheal."

I just picked one up." I said as I gave Molly a look.

"What? I wasn't positive that any of them would fit." She said defensively. Jack just chuckled and walked over to the mirror.

I whistled at him. "You shine up like a new penny." Molly said to him. Jack just chuckled.

"Now, you two go to the Grand Staircase and wait for me. I still need to get dressed."

"Ok, Molly. We'll go. Come on, Jack! Let's go!"

"Alright. Molly, I'm leaving my portfolio here, ok?" Jack told her very seriously.

"Sure, Sonny. Now go!" Molly told us.

I practically had to drag Jack out of the room into the hallway.

* * *

><p>When I opened the door to mine and Micheal's room, Aly's jaw dropped. She walked in slowly, trying to take in everything. I didn't think of how everything was in steerage with the rooms.<p>

I shut the door and led her to the dressing room and made her sit down. "Aly, take your hat off." I asked her. She took her hat off like an obedient child, and her hair fell from under her hat. She was just gorgeous. She had long hair, the same color as Jack's. Pretty much, she's a mini, girl version of Jack. I smiled at her and turned to the closet, so I could start picking out an outfit for her.

"Miss Trudy! Trudy, please come here!" I called for her.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Trudy asked.

I turned towards her. "Can you draw a bath for Miss Dawson please? Then, help her into a corset when she's done bathing."

"Yes, Ma'am." Trudy curtsied then walked into the bathroom. I turned back to the closet, still looking for the perfect dress.

"Are you really going to get me into a corset?" Aly asked me.

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Why?"

So you can wear this." I said as I turned around to her. Holding a light blue dress with black lace over it, a matching one to my coral color dress.

She got up. "It's gorgeous." She said, walking toward me.

"And…it's yours."

Aly looked up from the dress to look at me. "What-?"

The bath is ready." Miss Trudy told us. I ushered Aly in the bathroom and told her what everything was, then left her to bathe.

A few minutes later, as I was picking everything out for Aly's outfit, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I said loud enough for whoever was to come in. I was praying that it wasn't Cal or mother wanting something from me.

I heard the door shut. "Rose, it's me." Micheal told me. I was so relieved.

I came out of the dressing room with a pair of shoes in one hand, and a beautiful flower comb in the other hand. Micheal gave me a questioning look.

"It's for Aly." I told Micheal as he smiled.

"I'm going to change then go back to Molly's room." He told me. I just shook my head and we went off in our different directions. Micheal to the bedroom and me back to the dressing room.

I started setting out everything that I would need to get Aly ready for tonight. All the time, I was thinking about Jack. His eyes, his smile, his…well, his everything. He was perfect.

I got awoken from my trance when Micheal knocked on the door.

"Hey, Rose, I need a tie…" He told me through the door.

I got up and grabbed one and opened the door and went out with the tie.

I shut the door behind me. "Let me do your tie tonight." I said with a small smile on my face. I hadn't helped him with a tie in a long time.

We were both really quiet as I started tying his tie. I was thinking about how much Micheal looked like father. It made me sad.

"Rose?" Micheal broke the silence. "What would you do if mother died?"

"I…I don't know. Of course I would be sad. But, I wouldn't be heartbroken or anything. Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Well…Jack and I were talking. Then, he let me look at his portfolio, and I found a picture of Aly sleeping. I asked him about it and he told me that he drew it the night their parents died…"

I took a deep breath. "I bet you're thinking about dad, aren't you?" I asked him.

He looked down, as he always did when he started to cry. I gave him a big hug and tried soothing Micheal while he silently sobbed. But, nothing seemed to work.

"Micheal, I miss dad too. And I know about the deal that you two had made in secret about going fishing. He would have loved to go with you. If he could see you now, he would be so proud of you. Probably not of mother, but proud of you and me. With how much we have accomplished in our lives."

Micheal looked up at me. Then, he reached into his pocket and wiped my cheek with his handkerchief. I smiled at him and we gave each other a big hug.

"Let's get you finished so you can get back to Molly and Jack." I told Micheal. I sniffled her nose a few more times while doing his tie.

"Rose! Rose?" We heard Aly call.

"Crap! I have to finish you up."

I quickly finished tying up his bow tie and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya at dinner, sis." Micheal said before he left.

When I got back to the dressing room, Trudy was tightening Aly's corset up. When Trudy was done, I helped Aly sit down so I could finish drying her hair. Then, I helped her get up again so she could get into her dress. Aly looked absolutely beautiful.

I sat Aly down away from the mirrors in the room so she couldn't see what we were doing. It was normal for me, but I assumed that it was a very grueling process for Aly.

Trudy and I first started off with her hair. We were trying to figure out what to do with it. Then, finally, I thought of doing a very simple, low bun and told Trudy to put the flower comb in her hair when she was finished.

Then, I stared doing her makeup. I stared at Aly for a long time and then put eyeliner on her. Her eyes weren't used to it, so they watered. Aly complained about the pain and I couldn't blame her.

"Aly, we just have to wait until they stop watering and burning, then I need to put more on."

Then, I put on her eye shadow, more eyeliner, then, mascara.

Trudy and I looked at her when we were finished. She was gorgeous! So beautiful, I was a little jealous. Then, we had Aly go look at herself in the mirror.

She turned and gasped. Then, she smiled and looked at herself for a long time.

Then, she turned to Trudy. "Trudy…do you think that you could do something for me?" She asked her.

"Of course I can, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering…if you could go down to third class, to my room and get something for me?"

"I'll go down and get it, Miss."

"Oh, Trudy, thank you!" Aly exclaimed. She stood up and hugged Trudy. She was surprised and I smiled at them. "Now, you need to go down to room 360. Jack and my bunk is to the right after you open the door. Under the bed, there should be a couple cloth bags. In one of those bags, there is a small, decorated box. If you could bring that box up, I will be ever so grateful." Aly told her.

"Of course, Miss. It won't be a problem." She said as she curtsied to Aly and me, and then left.

"Want to help me pick out what to wear?" I asked Aly, with a smile on my lips.

She picked out the dress that matched hers, but in coral.

**Review...do it**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know that it's been a while since I updated this story. But, I had like, no inspiration and I had a lot of stuff to do with school. But, here's the newest chapter, and I hope you all like it :) **

Chapter 7

While Trudy was away, I saw how Rose got me ready. She was so elegant with how she applied her makeup, and how she did her hair. She did both so quickly, it was amazing.

Then, we heard a knock at the door. Rose started to get up, but, I told her to sit down and wait until Trudy helped her with her corset.

I walked over to the front door, very excited. Even though I didn't have my mother's necklace, or any shoes on yet, I was very excited for the person at the door to see me all dressed up like this.

I opened the door with a smile, but soon regretted answering the door, for the fact that it was the gentleman that was trying to put my brother in jail.

"Hello..."

"Where's Rose? Never mind, I'll just come in." He told me. But, I wouldn't let him through.

"May I ask who you are before I let you in?"

"Well, may I ask who the hell you are and why you're in my fiancé's room?"

"Alyson...Alyson Dawson. Now, Rose didn't tell me that she had a fiancé. Would you please tell me your name, sir, so I can ask her of she wants to see you?" I asked him polietly. Even though I was disgusted that Rose would soon be marrying this... horrid man!

"My god, you don't give up do you? Does Caldon Hockley ring a bell in your brain?" He asked me.

I pretended to think for a moment. Unfortunately, I had already heard of him. I had actually him once. His father, Nathan Hockley, was a very big investor at the bank my father worked.

It was at one of those stupid parties that my father had to go to. It was a Christmas party at the Hockley's mansion. It was their "small house", because they usually lived in Philadelphia. The mansion was huge!

I had already known who Nathan was, I met him on one of the numerous days that I had dropped off father's lunch for him on the days that he wasn't coming home to eat. Cal was a charming man at the time. He was cute, and Jack was worried about me thinking that. Caldon had seemed to be flirting with me, until he heard that father worked at the bank that his father went to, and that my mother was an artist.

Just hearing the mere fact that they both worked was obsered to him. He turned from a sweet, caring person to a very cold hearted man that only cared about class and money.

Jack had overheard everything. I was only 11 and Cal had been in his 20's, it was the first time that anyone had thought that I was cute, if it was only for a moment.

Later that night, after we had gotten home, I was lying in bed, and Jack came in to comfort me. I felt that it was my fault for him not liking me. That it was my fault that we were middle class. But, Jack told me that Caldon was a hateful bastard who only cared about his father's money and his status. I cried and after a while, fell asleep. And Jack stayed there for the whole night. When I had awoken the next morning, Jack was still there.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Oh, Trudy! You've got my box! Come in." I let Trudy in. "Sorry, got to go!" I said as I shut the door in Cal's very shocked face.

Trudy stared at me in shock. "What? I don't fall for his crap." I said to her. She just laughed and we went to the dressing room.

"Aly, who was at the door?"

"Caldon Hockley." I shivered.

"Oh dear..."

"What?"

"You didn't let Cal in." Rose said worried.

"Eh, he'll be fine. I never liked that man. Always so rude."

"You know Cal?" Rose asked me.

"We met once, when I was 11. He seemed so interested in me. And then he found out my family was middle class..."

"Then he dumped you on your ass?" She asked me.

"Yes, but Jack caught me before I landed." I said as Trudy handed the box to me. "Thank you Miss Trudy.

I walked over to a chair, and sat down. Rose and Trudy brought chairs over to see what was contained in the box. I smiled as I ran my fingers over the carved wood. This was the one girly thing i owned, well, until I got my dress from Rose. Jack was the best brother ever. He didn't send me to an orphanage after our parents died, but he took me on his adventures with him. And I was grateful for it.

I finally opened the box and started sifting through it for my necklace. I started handing stuff to Rose and Trudy until I found my necklace. I carefully took it out of the box and put it around my neck.

"My goodness, Aly, that's gorgeous." Rose looked at my neck.

"Thank you. It was my mothers." I said with a sad smile on my face.

Rose and Trudy handed me back the drawings and other priceless items that I handed to them.

"Do you want to see the drawings?" I asked the both of them. Rose shook her head yes. I carefully opened the drawings individually, so nothing would happen to them.

I had used a version of this hairspray that I had seen hair places use to keep them from smudging, which was good because fingerprints couldn't ruin it with the oils. It made me happy because I didn't have to worry about what would happen if I ran my fingers over the charcoal lines on the paper.

The first picture I opened was of Jack and I. Our mother had drawn this while Jack and I were sleeping on the couch. It was about a week after that stupid Christmas party, Jack and I had been playing in the snow all day. When our parents had finally made us come in, we were exhausted. Both of us had changed into our pajamas and sat down on the couch, mother was making us some hot chocolate. But, we had fallen asleep before she was done. And when she came out, she drew us that way, before she had father take us to our rooms.

Rose couldn't put that one down. "Aly, this is amazing. Who drew it?" She asked me.

"My mother. She was quite the artist. She taught Jack and I everything she knew."

We were both quiet after that point. I kept opening the pictures for Rose to look at. Most of them were of me. But, the others were of random things. They were mostly ones that Jack didn't care about and left around wherever we were living at the time. The newest one I had was of little Cora and her father. Jack said that father and I used to do that on a bridge over Lake Wissota, which is why he gave it to me, so he claimed.

Rose kept looking at all of those in awe. So was Trudy. "Miss, your brother has talent. Tell him that for me." Miss Trudy said.

"Of course, Trudy."

Rose was quiet, and she kept looking at that first picture, the one my mother had drawn. I was assuming that she wasn't admiring the greatness of the work, but staring at my brother sleeping.

"Rose, you should have Jack draw you." I reached and touched her face. "Your bones have such great architecture." I told her. She smiled at me.

Then Rose looked at the clock and told Trudy that she needed help with her corset and getting her dress on. Then, we both got some shoes on and left Trudy in the room.

We walked slowly towards the great hall. We talked about both of our lives. But, mainly Roses life. How she grew up, where she's traveled, where she's lived, and if she loved Cal or not. When I mentioned him being at the door, I noticed that she seemed scared of him. Actually, she seemed sort of terrified of him.

"Rose, do you love Cal?" She got that scared look on her face.

"What do you mean, 'Do I love Cal'?" She asked very nervous.

"I mean, do you love him?"

"Of...of course I do. I mean, he is my fiancé." She told me, not convincingly.

"Are you sure about that?" I gave her a look.

"No..." Rose said very quietly.

"Rose, why are you so scared of him?"

"I'm not scared. What are you talking about?"

"Rose, I know what being scare looks like. What does he do to you to make you this frightened?" I asked her.

She looked at me and stopped. I turned to her and asked again. "What does he do to you? Why are you so afraid of him?"

"He...he...and...only Trudy knows about it."

"What does Trudy onlu know about?" I asked very confused.

"He...gets very...angry...and...and..." She started to shed a few tears.

"Rose, does he hit you?" I whispered. Rose just shook her head. I grabbed her in my arms and hugged her. "Rose...shhh...don't worry. While I'm around, he will never do it to you again. I promise you that. Do you understand that Rose? Never again."

I felt her shake her head. We pulled out of the hug and she grabbed a handkerchief out of her purse and started wiping under her eyes. Good thing nothing had ran down her face.

"Micheal asked me if you guys could come with Jack and I when the ship docked." I told her after we started walking again.

"He did?"

"Yeah. I said yes. Because I like you two, and I'm pretty sure that Jack will NOT mind."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked me.

"You don't see it? Well, I'm sure he doesn't see it yet either." I chuckled.

Rose led me to a set of double doors. Someone opened them for us and we walked in.

"Sweetpea, there you are." I heard a familiar voice in front of us. Of course, it was Cal. He was with Ruth. "Oh, and your little friend. Alice, was it?" He said forgetting my name.

I gave him a fake smile. "Alyson, actually." I turned to Rose. "I'm going to see if Jack is here." I mouthed to her and turned back around.

"Excuse me, I need the little girls room" I told them. I heard Rose chuckle as I went down the first part of the stairs. Then, I saw a beautiful clock. Two archangels of wood over the clock. I smiled and went down the next flight when I saw Jack.

He was turned around, probably trying to figure you what to say to her. I smiled as I walked down the stairs like a proper lady. Then, I sneaked up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Jack spun around and was in shock. "Aly...wow...you don't look like a boy." He said with a grin on his face.

"Oh shut up!" I shoved him.

We stood there for a few seconds, silent.

"You look like Mom.. Especially with her necklace."

"Thanks Jack." I said as I hugged him. While we were hugging, I heard Cal's angry voice some down the stairs. "See you at dinner." I gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. Then, went to find Micheal.

* * *

><p>"Jack! Come on, nothing's going to happen to your drawings!" I told Jack, again. But, he wasn't listening to me. "Jack? Earth to Jack." I waved my hand in front of his face.<p>

"Sorry...what were you saying?"

"Stop worrying about your drawings. Molly will take care of them." I told him again.

"I know. I'm not worried about that. I'm just thinking."

"About?" We were just coming up to the double doors that led us to the grand staircase.

"Uh...n-nothing." Jack stuttered to me.

"Rose, eh?" I smiled.

"Ah, um, no. Why would you think I would be?"

"Are you kidding me? It's so obvious that you two like eachother." Jack stopped in place. Good thing we were down the stairs and out of the walkway. "What?"

"N-nothing. Wait, you think she-she likes me?"

"Aly says you two do."

Jack leaned against the beam behind us. "Really?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Aly's right." I told him. Jack got a smile on his face. "Jeeze, lover boy, you're gonna make me sick." I laughed at him.

Jack got a big smile on his face. "What? You got a problem against it?" He laughed at me.

I thought about it for a moment. "No, I don't. It seems like Rose really likes you. And if Rose likes you, I like you." I told him.

Jack had a smile on his face. "You think Rose really likes me?"

"Dude, did you not just hear what I said? Aly and I think so." I told Jack again. I looked around and spotted Mr. Guggenheim, we were in the middle of a conversation last we spoke. "Hey Jack? I'm going to speak to Mr. Guggenheim over there for a moment. Would you like to come, or do you want to wait here for the girls?" I asked him.

"I'll wait here."

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner."

"See ya." He said to me. I walked away from him.

I walked over to Mr. Guggenheim.

"Hello, Micheal!"

"Hello, Mr. Guggenheim. How are you this evening?"

"Pretty swell. How about you?"

"Spectacular, actually. So, about that conversation we left off in the middle of..." I said with a grin on my face.

We started on our conversation about machinery again. It was a lot of fun talking to another man about things. Not that I didn't love talking to Rose, it's just nice for a change. We were in the middle of talking about the few different engines that the new automobiles had when I heard my name being called.

I turned around and saw Aly coming towards me. But, wait...It didn't look like Aly, but it did sound like her.

She finally came to me and stopped. "Hello, Micheal."

"Aly? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me! Who else would be calling your name, other than Rose?"

I gave her a smile. I brought her closer to me. "Mr. Guggenheim, this is Alyson Dawson, Jack's sister."

"He's the one who saved young Rose, right?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "I am pleasured to meet you, Miss Dawson." He said as he tipped his hat to her.

She smiled and curtsied. "No, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Guggenheim."

"So, how come I have not met you until tonight, Miss Dawson? I'm sure I would have seen you."

"Well, Mr. Guggenheim, that is because, Jack and I are steerage." I was surprised to hear her say.

It looked as if Mr. Guggenheim was shocked too. "I never would have known." He said, very interested.

All of a sudden, the dinner bell rang.

"Oh, Aly, let's go find Jack and Rose."

"Alright. It was nice to meet you Mr. Guggenheim." She said and we left.

"Why was he acting like such a creeper?" Aly asked when we were out of earshot from him.

"I don't know, I really don't know."

* * *

><p>"Micheal asked me if you guys could come with Jack and I after the ship docked." Aly told me after my little mental breakdown. I blinked a few times and was surprised that Micheal would do something so...so brave.<p>

"He did?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I said yes. Because I like you two, and I'm sure that Jack will NOT mind." She told me, almost giggling, as her voice told me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"You don't see it? Wwll, I'm sure that he doesn't see it yet either." She chuckled.

I had a worried look on my face as I led her to a set of double doors. One of the men opened it for us and we walked in. I looked around the room in awe. It still amazed me that a ship could be like one of the hotels, like back in France or England.

"Sweetpea, there you are." I heard from in front of us. My smile started fading, but I quickly replaced it with a fake smile.

Cal had a huge grin on his face while my mother was holding his arm. "Oh, and your little friend." He said. "Alice, was it?" He 'forgot'.

I say Aly give him a fake smile. "Alyson, actually." She said to him. Then, she turned to me and mouthed 'I'm going to see if Jack is here.' I nodded and she turned back around.

"Excuse me, I need the little girls room." I chuckled as she quickly escaped.

"Rose, I don't want you to speak to either of them after tonight. Is that clear?" Mother asked after Aly had gone out of view.

"Yes, Rose. They are bad people. Just imagine all the filth they probably come from." Cal said in disgust.

"Mother, why does it matter if I see them again or not? And Cal, they were doing pretty well until their parents died a few years ago!" I didn't want to tell Cal or Mother that they had been murdered, because I knew that they would use it against them at dinner tonight.

Cal and Mother both gave me very disappointed looks as they heard me talk to them in the tone I used. Cal excused himself from my mother to take me to a different part of the ship.

"Rose, did you not hear me? I told you to stay away from them. You are MY fiance, not anyone else's. MINE." He said as a scary look came to his face.

"Cal, I am not your property, you cannot just push me around as you want. And you cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. You don't have the slightest clue about me or who I am." I told him.

I turned around on my heel and started to walk back from where he was, when he grabbed my arm. He had a vice grip on my arm as he spun me around to face him.

"How dare you walk away from me like that! And you will do as I saw or...you don't ever want to know." He said as he tightened his grip.

"Ow! Cal, stop it. You're hurting me." I almost started crying at him.

He just looked at me and walked back to my mother by the stairs.

I looked down at my arm and saw a bruise starting to form under my glove. I somehow kept myself from crying from the pain.

When I calmed down, I saw Cal and my mother waiting for me by the stairs.

I walked towards them and they quickly started walking down the stairs. I sighed and started walking towards the dining area.

I heard Cal say something about the ship and Hockley Steel being spectacular for some reason.

I was by the old clock when I saw Jack. He was practicing how to shake hands with someone. Then, he looked at me. He even had to do a double take.

I walked down the stairs and he met me at the bottom. Jack grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I saw that on a Nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." He told me with a grin on his face and we laughed.


End file.
